


Shameless

by penny



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Discipline, M/M, challenge: kinfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal modes of punishment don't work on Claire. Keith is forced to get a little creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> For the (IJ) kinkfest prompt _Baccano! - Keith/Claire - discipline - this family's rules_

There's a faint slosh of water as Claire shifts positions. Keith figures Claire's arms are burning by now -- the buckets are filled nearly to the brim with water -- but he knows Claire won't admit it. That's the problem with him sometimes. Nothing's too much for him, and if something sounds like a good idea, well, he does it.

Keith allows himself a faint smile. Claire and Berga are just lucky he's the one who caught them peeping on the Mallory girls. If dad had caught them...Keith flexes his hand, which still aches from the beating he gave Berga. Well, if dad had caught them, he'd have the sore hands. And Claire and Berga would just be disciplined. Keith makes his punishments serve a purpose beyond "don't get caught doing that again". Berga's getting better at blocking punches. Claire...well, he's not sure he can teach Claire something, but he has to try.

"Hey," Claire says.

Keith tilts his head to the left to indicate he's listening, but he doesn't turn from the book he's pretending to read. It's one of Luck's, Dante, and the English translation gives him trouble, but if he really wanted to read, the Italian would come easily enough.

"Why the buckets?"

Keith leans back. "Beatings don't work on you."

Claire laughs, and the water sloshes again, but it doesn't sound like he's spilled any. "They won't work on Berga much longer."

True. Berga's been bigger than him for a long time. The only reason Keith can get away with smacking him around is because he's the oldest, because he has authority, because taking a beating from him is better than taking it from dad. It's one thing to disappoint your older brother. It's another thing entirely to disappoint your dad.

Claire's quiet for a few minutes. Keith's tempted to glance back, but keeping his back to Claire -- refusing him an honest audience -- is part of the punishment. Keith can picture Claire clearly enough, arms trembling under the weight of the buckets, grinning slightly, like he's having fun.

And maybe he is. Claire has odd definitions of fun.

"So why am I naked?"

"Because even you will stop to get dressed before going downstairs." Claire's faster than him. If he gets bored before Keith says the punishment is over, stopping to at least pull on his pants will give Keith the time he needs to catch up.

"Hunh. That's all?"

Keith shuts the book and sets it aside, then rises and turns to face Claire. He's standing against the wall, a faint sheen of sweat covering his face and shoulders and on his thighs. There's a faint tremor in his arms, muscles lean and tight. Keith hadn't really looked when he set Claire up with the buckets. He's a bit surprised to see how much Claire's grown. He'd been a scrawny little kid when he first came, but good food and keeping up with Berga had given him promise, and he'd finally grown into his shoulders.

The Mallory girls would approve. Maybe he should have let Claire and Berga keep peeping.

"Well?" Claire asks, his grin widening.

Keith frowns. He's just given Claire an audience. That's the other problem with him. Claire has a way of forcing his rules on any situation. Keith's not certain how he can regain control, but he's not going to let Claire leave the room without learning _something_.

"Do you still want to be an acrobat?"

Claire blinks like the question's surprised him. Maybe it has. Claire's never told him he wants to join a circus. As far as Keith knows, he's only told Luck. He has those kinds of conversations with Luck, talks sports and girls with Berga (and gets in trouble peeping and fighting), sticks to school and news with Keith.

"Luck told me," Keith continues, because Claire is rarely speechless, so it's best to push on. "He also says you've been practicing." He pauses, actually thinks about what that means. "It's probably a good thing I didn't catch you at that."

Claire laughs. "Luck says I shouldn't let you. He says you'll get Berga to pound me."

"He does hit harder."

"But beatings don't work on me."

Keith shrugs. Berga's might, but probably not. Dad's don't. Which brings them back to the buckets. "You have good balance."

There's a challenge in Claire's eyes. Well, more of a challenge than usual. "Like Luck says, I've been practicing."

"Enough to work through distraction?" Keith has to stop himself from wiping his palms on his pants. It's been a long time since he's been nervous. He's not sure Claire will let him finish.

"Sure."

"Really?" Keith kneels in front of him, doesn't take the time to look or think, just leans in, braces his hands flat on Claire's thighs -- firm and warm, slick with sweat -- and...

He's never sucked someone's cock before. Claire's not hard, not at first, anyway, and it's a bit of an odd sensation. The skin is soft, smooth, faintly salty.

Claire gasps, but he doesn't jerk away, doesn't drop the buckets and push Keith away. No, he lets Keith keep working, and now that he's started, he has to finish, so he doesn't think about what it means to be kneeling in front of his younger brother, sucking his younger brother's cock. Claire's not blood, but he's family, and this isn't the sort of thing you do with family.

This isn't at all what he intended, but Claire's not complaining. And it's not exactly unpleasant for Keith. He'll probably never do it to anyone else, but it's an interesting feeling, especially now that Claire's hard.

He tightens his fingers, runs his thumbs along the crease of Claire's thighs. Claire's hair is coarse, musky, and Keith can't quite take Claire's cock deep enough to be bothered by it, but he can understand why girls take too much convincing to do this. There's a certain decadence to the act, something too raw for good girls.

Claire's hips jerk, and a tiny bit of water splashes out from the buckets. "Keith," he says, and it's rare indeed to hear him breathless. "I --"

He tenses, and Keith's not prepared when Claire comes. It's thick and bitter, and Keith chokes on it.

"Sorry." Claire sounds sheepish. "I didn't mean to."

Keith leans back and wipes his mouth. "It's all right."

"This isn't really a punishment, you know."

Keith rises, eyes the water on the floor. "You need more practice. Ten more minutes with the buckets."

"Then you'll distract me again?"

"Then you'll get dressed and not peep on the Mallory girls again."

"The Conklins are cute. Berga's sweet on Mary."

Keith ignores him, settles back down in the chair, facing away from Claire, and picks up the book again. Berga will be smart enough to not get caught for awhile. He has less hope for Claire now, but maybe Luck can talk some caution into him.


End file.
